Meet Me In The Pouring Rain
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: Based on a real life experience. Tell me if I should continue, although it would be fiction by then. The reason for the T rating is because if I continue, it might even hit an M rating.


**This is both odd and strange. This happened to me yesterday, with my Tony DiNozzo. And since it was hard to believe afterwards, I thought I'd write it down as a Tiva story. Because it could happen to them, and it's something that I never want to forget. I realized that Tony and Ziva's relationship isn't that much different from what some people face in real life. **

"_This was probably the worst idea I've ever had! Stupid damn car!"_

The early summer rain had hit Washington. Hard. It had been pouring down all day, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.  
>It was around 7:30, and Tony was walking the lonely streets of down town D.C. He watched as the few people dumb enough to go outside at the moment were running, struggling to hold on to their umbrellas. He, on the other hand, was already soaking wet, since he didn't have an umbrella. The stupid car had broken down halfway and he had to continue on foot.<br>Tony noticed the bus stop and decided to see, if there was a bus anytime soon to that part of town. He cursed loudly when he saw that the bus had just been there.  
>Then suddenly, he felt someone walking up behind him. Then he didn't feel the rain anymore. Someone had put an umbrella over him. He turned around and saw a young woman. Ziva.<br>She was wearing a long, crème colored trench coat and high black boots. Her hair was loose and her legs were bare, Tony wondering what she was wearing .. or if she was living up to a dream he once had, of her not wearing anything BUT the coat.  
>She gave him one of her cocky smiles.<p>

"You looked like you needed this."

"Thanks." He smiled."Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Then why are you outside in this waterfall?"

"I have always liked the rain. I like the sound and the smell."

"Don't we all?"

The two stared into each other's eyes. After a few more seconds, Ziva spoke again.

"Actually, I am on my way back home. I have been at Abby's all afternoon."

"No sleepover?" Tony said with a teasing and dreamy spark in his eyes.

"No. It is only a 10 minute walk home and besides, being the .. what is it you say .. Third wheel has never been my thing."

"McGoo came over?"

"Yes." Ziva started walking while making sure Tony was covered by the umbrella.

"Well, I'd offer you a ride home but my car broke down five blocks from here."

"It is okay. Like I said, I don't mind walking in the rain."

The two kept walking, Ziva not bothering to ask where Tony was going. She already knew. His destination was 2 blocks from Ziva. And it was another woman who was his destination.  
>Although she had Ray, this thing Tony had with EJ still bothered her. EJ had been nice to Ziva ever since the P2P killer case got settled, and as much as Ziva would like to accept the fact that Tony was falling for EJ, she couldn't. And she didn't know why. Was she jealous? Maybe a little. Because before EJ, Ziva had gotten Tony's full attention in the long hours they spend together at work.<br>They soon reached Ziva's building and stopped for a while, staring at each other. Ziva then handed Tony her umbrella.

"You need it more than I do now."

"Thanks. I'll swing by tomorrow and return it."

Tony then walked Ziva up the stairs to the door, and she locked herself in. He stood there, observing her small figure as she turned around in the hallway and smiled at him. He waved at her, feeling a bit stupid. A part of him wanted to follow her. He had no intention of being romantic, sexual or anything like that. He just wanted to keep observing her. But he eventually started walking towards EJ's apartment building.

**I guess you can say that I've had my movie moment (:  
>If you want me to write more I think I can, but then the story would probably change into nothing but fiction, since this happened about 18 hours ago and I haven't talked to him. <strong>


End file.
